At present, in the simulating real impact test of vehicle wheels, the bench test method is usually utilized for the radial impact test and 13-degree impact test, etc., to evaluate response of the wheels under different collision conditions and judge whether the wheels confirm to the requirements of vehicle manufacturers and users.
The bench test is based on the simulation of the actual driving conditions; however, the simulation results may fail to fully reflect the real response to a variety of undesirable road surfaces during the actual travel process. In order to provide the quality of vehicles under traffic accident conditions, the vehicle manufacturers usually evaluate the performance of vehicles in traffic accidents by wall collision test of real vehicles. However, there is no testing method or device yet for the test of wheels and other vehicle parts under non-accident conditions.